The current proposal is a five year competitive renewal by the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (USHSC) and the National Jewish Center for Immunology and Respiratory Medicine (NJCIRM) to support the Adult General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) in Colorado. This GCRC is entering its 35th year of uninterrupted support. This application requests support for 2100 inpatient 'A' days and 4500 outpatient 'A' visits at UCHSC, and 86 scatter bed 'A' days and 4533 outpatient 'A' visits at NJCIRM, administration, nursing, Core Laboratory, dietary capabilities, biostatistics and CDMAS facility. The research described involves 118 approved protocols and 226 investigators from several schools at UCHSC (Medicine, Dentistry, Pharmacy), multiple departments from the School of Medicine, and the Department of Medicine and Pediatrics at NJCIRM. Patients are referred to the UCHSC GCRC from the entire Rocky Mountain region, and to NJCIRM from all over the world. At UCHSC and NJCIRM, the GCRC provides both inpatient and outpatient facilities for clinical research which require sophisticated and careful monitoring of patients, specialized nursing care, precision diets, and accurate sample collections. Moreover, the Core Laboratory includes four areas of emphasis, Immunoassay/Chemistry, Molecular Biology, Immunology/Flow Cytometry and Psychosocial Assessment which provide state-of-the-art diagnostic capabilities. In addition, the GCRC provides numerous opportunities for training, and detailed computerized statistical and data management support. The major research program served by the GCRC at UCHSC include obesity, congestive heart failure, edematous and non-edematous renal disorders, thyroid disease, HIV infection and AIDS, cancer screening and therapy, cholelithiasis, polycystic kidney disease, schizophrenia, and aging, while at NJCIRM asthma, interstitial lung disease, granulomatous and autoimmune diseases are emphasized. All components of the GCRC are dedicated to the improvement of diagnosis and management of human diseases, and the translation of basic biology into improved health maintenance and therapeutics.